


7:37 p.m.

by moltenvintagelacedress



Series: big ideas with little exploration [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, but its, hyuckies ok so is mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moltenvintagelacedress/pseuds/moltenvintagelacedress
Summary: donghyuck contemplating his relationship with graduating senior mark lee
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: big ideas with little exploration [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556848
Kudos: 16





	7:37 p.m.

donghyuck watched in the bleachers as photos slide across the projector screen, names of seniors he’d came to love accompanying pictures that would slip his mind once he left the room. watched as families around him began to cry, tears running down their cheeks, the sound of cheering and whooping. and he looked at mark.

it had always been terminal, predestined from their first conversation in choir his own freshman year, mark’s sophomore year. nothing can really outlast highschool; it was brief, fleeting thing, something full of urgency and power, that somehow became absolutely nothing once you grew far from it. and he knew that’s what he would be. 

but he wasn’t sad; perhaps nostalgic, flitting between memories of friday night dates at the taco bell downtown and arguments over who paid the bill (no, not that chivalry shit, mark always refused to fucking pay) and the way mark made him feel when donghyuck would be spread across his bed, laid out for him to dissect and manipulate. it was the moments between moments that had come to stick with hyuck, the things he would go back to when he was in bed at night and couldn’t sleep. but it wasn’t at home, and he wasn’t restless.

Lights turned on. The principal was speaking, about to start handing out diplomas. Donghyuck braced himself, and let go.


End file.
